Young Justice and you One Shots
by Something Written
Summary: Fill out the form and send it to me! Add your gender too, I forgot to put that in :
1. Form

_**Fill out the info and rate or pm me.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Powers (if any):**_

**_What you look like (from basic things down to clothes):_**

**_Who you want to be paired up with:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Prompt: _**

**_Any other info:_**


	2. An unexpected turn of events

Hello! Sorry for being so slow, but here is the first request. This is a special one in the fact that there won't be any others like it. This is purely Artemis X Wally (with implied Conner and Megan) But I will not do any more Canon pairings. I WILL NOT! I love these two together, but if I have to write Robin and Zatanna I will cry. Because I'm that pathetic. SO, only Oc X Canon pretty please! I am still accepting requests.

This is for (SurpriseSurprise) Louissa Spitfire.

* * *

><p>An easy smile fell on my lips, and I walked with a happy bounce in my step. Today was going to be a good day. It was the kind of day that made you want to sing, or just listen to a happy song. One thing that led to my optimistic mood was my recent win during sparring. We had decided whomever won would be allowed to choose the restaurant we ate at tonight.<p>

It's not like I have anything against the favorite eateries of the others, it's just that we don't look for the same qualities.

Wally, for example, prefers some place where there's a lot of food for a little price. (I've even seen him weighing chocolate bars before). But that usually means we're going to eat at a fast-food restaurant.

Robin seems to be more mature in his tastes, which is weird considering he's one of the youngest, but he's usually considerate of everyone's preferences.

And Artemis doesn't usually like eating out.

When the bet was placed though, not even Robin could beat me. When it came time for me to face Wally in the final round (he really wanted to eat), I kicked him in the stomach with my high boots.

So, tonight I was meeting the team at a local _vegetarian _restaurant, called The Green Box. Wally has complained about my vegetarianism a few times before, this always resulted in a harsh reprimand from Artemis.

I looked at my self in the window reflection; my civvies – black skinny jeans, purple and black top, plus purple sneakers – were slightly rumpled from overuse. My appearance didn't really bother me too much, but I reflexively check any reflective surfaces for anything unusual. Believe me, when you fight as much as I do, you eventually learn to sleep with one eye open.

I met up with Zatanna and Artemis at the corner of my street. We walked the rest of the way to the Green Box.

I met Artemis at our school, after she joined us, and we had teamed up to make Zatanna feel welcome after she lost her dad.

One reason Zatanna and I got along so well, was our similar observations on the relationship between Artimis and our resident speedster. The two complemented each other perfectly.

Of course both were oblivious to this fact and it would be a tight race to see who could deny faster, but from what I've heard of M'gann's psychic screw up, his reaction to her "death" confirms it.

At the moment said Archer was complaining about Wally's antics, mostly about how he never stops talking.

"No, I'm serious, the only time his fat mouth ever closes is when he's eating. And even then he still manages to keep blabbing."

I smiled at that. I wondered when they would realize how much they actually cared for each other.

Maybe Zatanna and I could help – _speed_ things up a bit.

I coolly flipped my blond hair over my shoulder, "you know, you complain about Wally a lot."

Artemis stared at me, eyebrow raised critically, "What's not to complain about him?"

_What's not to love? _ I almost said; Zatanna bit back a smile, catching on.

"She's right though, you get mad at him for the same mistakes you let us get away with."

"You guys are different, and besides Wally's just so…annoying."

"Whatever you say Artemis, whatever you say."

We continued down the street, two of us scheming, the other disgruntled.

We arrived at the restaurant late. The others loudly (mainly Wally) called us over. Quickly, I sat beside Megan who was leaning into her boyfriend. Zatanna quietly sat next to a very happy Robin. I smiled into my hand, Artemis was standing, debating between storming off and sitting in the only available seat – next to Wally. With a small glance my way, she sat down.

Wally leaned across the table, taking my hand, "so, Louissa, maybe we can go here sometime just the two-"

I shook off his hand and rolled my eyes at his antics. Ever since Artemis told him about Megan and Conner, he's been _attempting _to flirt with me.

But the _look _on Artemis's face when he did! There was no way she could pass it off as simply annoyed, she was jealous.

"Come on Baywatch, why would she want to spend more time with you?" Artemis taunted, resting her head on her hand, eyebrows raised skeptically.

The hyperactive red-head opened his mouth to make an equally snarky reply, when the waitress arrived at the table. Wally's eyes were immediately drawn to her figure, leaving Artemis to snort in disgust.

Finally it came time for Wally to order, he managed to change his mind multiple times, while flirting, until Artemis punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Wally asked indignantly, eyes still following the waitress's butt as she walked away.

Artemis placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "being rude, there _are _other people here you know."

"Hey I don't see them complaining, why does it bother you so much?"

"Because it's _rude_," Artemis insisted.

"Says you, _replacement_"

"Baywatch."

I kicked them both under the table.

They sat silently, glaring at each other.

The restaurant was almost empty, but the food seemed to be taking forever as we sat in an incredibly awkward silence. Robin was the first to try breaking it.

"So….Louissa, I heard your drama club is going to be putting on a play sometime in the spring."

"Yeah, it's a romance. Not really my thing."

"Really?" I looked at him incredulously, obviously he was buying time.

"You're kidding right? Me, a _romance? _Do you know me at all?_" _ Rob winced; I hadn't felt the need to go along with his blatantly pointless question. "Although," I looked slyly over at my archer friend and her ginger rival, "it's about two feuding co-workers who constantly fight, then eventually a medaling friend forces them to realize their feelings for each other."

"So not whelmed, Louissa, so not whelmed."

I grinned in reply.

Annie, our waitress, returned balancing the plates on her slender hands. Wally, (after asking what time Annie got off work) dug in with gusto.

After ten minutes he seemed to realize he was eating "fake" meat, he complained, them resumed eating it.

I was eating my salad when Rob's phone rang. He answered it glancing at us apologetically, "Hello?" After a few seconds of conversing with the person on the phone, he informed us we were "needed else where."

And I had_ such_ plans for tonight.

"This place is kind of creepy," Wally complained.

"Wimp," Artemis replied. She was just as _thrilled _as he was, she thought, couldn't he just shut up for one second?

"This is sooooo boring."

_Apparently not._

"Suck it up."

Wally groaned, "and why'd I get stuck with you? I mean, couldn't I be with Megan or Louissa?"

Artemis gritted her teeth, "Megan has a boyfriend. Louissa. Is. Not. Interested. Now shut your mouth, and move your ass."

She strode on ahead of Wally, her blond ponytail swinging tantalizingly above her bare shoulder- Wally shook his head, the lack of female attention had to be making him desperate. He couldn't think that way about _Artemis_ of all girls. Though, from a purely _professional _perspective, she _did _have nice legs. But her personality was crap, Wally preferred the nice, sweet girls, like Megan, or the funny and intelligent ones like Louissa. He definitely _wasn't _attracted to Artemis.

Right.

"Hey, wait up!" Wally streaked after the completely dull, and unattractive archer.

"Took you long enough, _Kid Flash._" Her hand was on the knob of the door.

"Hey!"

It seemed to happen in slow motion, slower than things usually seemed to him, except this time he couldn't move his legs at all.

Artemis had opened the door, familiar blue eyes rolling at his usual antics. Those same eyes had widened in surprise as something tentacle-like wrapped around her waist and pulled her in to the room.

He'd gone after her as soon as he'd realized what happened. Inside, he'd seen Artemis lying on the ground near the wall, pieces of brick and mud scattered on and around her. He'd panicked seeing her like that, but kept his focus on the green – blue, _thing _that writhed in the corner.

He recognized it then; it was a breed of plant that found dark, damp, places, and then grew until it caused destruction, courtesy of Ivy. He taunted it, running around so that most of it's tentacles got twisted up in knots. He was moving one way when a long bruised green one came at him head on.

He'd been pushed to the ground, and Artemis finished it off.

Suddenly, the movie like state he'd been in for the entire fight, lifted.

And here he was, yelling at her. Just like _she _usually did.

"What were you thinking?"

"I-"

"You should have used thermal scanning before you went in!"

"Oh come on like you-"

"And what the hell was that just now?"

"What?"

"Jumping in front of me like that! You could have seriously injure-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WHINING ABOUT?" Artemis exploded, her face – mouth, incredibly close to Wally's, "I SAVED YOUR FRIGGING ASS! BESIDES, WHEN HAVE YOU **EVER** PAID ATTENTION TO SAFETY PROTOCOL? SO EXCUSE ME FOR SLIPPING UP ONCE, WALACE RUDOLPH WEST, ALL YOU DO IS SCREW THINGS UP!"

Her breathing was labored from the fight, and from her recent rant.

Wally's breathing was heavy as well, but for different reasons.*

* * *

><p>"They should be somewhere in there, Spitfire, just keep looking."<p>

"Thanks Kaldur, and you _can _call me Louissa."

I sighed, walking down the drafty hall, my black boots making little noise on the dirty floor. I could see Wally and Artimis' foot prints in the dust, but I kept sneezing every few seconds.

I came to the door where the tracks led, I narrowed my eyes, one pair was scuffed, as if the person had been dragged. Worried, I opened the door quickly.

I stared.

In the middle of the plant remnants and other broken objects lying in the room, stood Wally and Artimis. _Kissing. _Wally's hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her into the kiss. Artimis' eyes were open in shock. In seconds, Wally let go. He looked down at Artimis, before backing away.

"I- Artimis – I didn't- we-" He stumbled over his words, looking at the door.

Behind my domino colored mask, my eyes flashed as Wally bolted for the door.

By some miracle – the same one that lets mothers lift cars off their trapped children – I was faster, and slammed the door in his face.

It seemed I wouldn't be needed to kick start this relationship.

* * *

><p>Wincing, Wally stood up. Artimis walked over to him slowly, eyes calculating.<p>

Wally scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks.

"Artimis- I'm really, really sorry. I-"

She put a hand on his chest, Wally looked down in surprise.

Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink, but her eyes were determined.

"Shut up, and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Well... that was fun... Kind of feel bad for not <em>really<em> following the prompt too well... Sorry!

_*I don't really know WHAT I was thinking when I wrote that. _


End file.
